


Uncle Danny

by kittyiscool



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Danny X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Game Grumps - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Reader in high school, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyiscool/pseuds/kittyiscool
Summary: My name is (Y/N) and I am 16 years old. Our family friend Danny had always been like an uncle to me, taking care of me and keeping me safe. But what happenes when I decide to do something about my massive crush on him? Will it go well, or will he reject my advances?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adultery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292989) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey, so I'm really more of an editor than a writer, but this story idea had been bouncing around in my head after reading 'Adultery'. You should go check it out if you like this work, mine is heavily inspired by that.

I really wasn't looking forward to this evening. One of my senior friends had decided to drag us out to a club for his birthday, apparently not considering the fact that all of us were underage. He happened to be very wealthy though, and he had tipped off most of the staff to allow us free roam of the place tonight. Now that was all fine and dandy to my friends, but I really didn't want to get arrested for underage drinking, especially as a sophomore. I was one of the youngest ones there, most of the other kids being juniors and seniors. I just happened to know Tom very well, and he invited me.

Now here I was, sitting with my other sophomore friends at a table in the back of the club, trying to convince them not to make me drink. I had been pretty happy with my Sprite, but my friends Amanda thought that I needed to let loose, and apparently after trying to persuade her against it many times, she decided to take matters into her own hands by spiking my drink with some vodka. Needless to say that was where things started getting wild. I had made it through the whole drink and was now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Hey Amanda, did you do something to my drink?" I asked, feeling slightly nauseous. I only got a small giggle in response, confirming my suspicions.

"Amanda, you know how I feel about underage drinking! I did not want to do this tonight." I say, feeling upset that she would deliberately go against my wishes.

"Oh come on (Y/N), you need to let loose. How often will you be able to come to bar parties with your friends like this?! You need to live it up while you can!" She took another swig of her Bloody Mary, looking already past the point of tipsy.

"Amanda, what will happen if my parents find out? They will be furious with me, how am I supposed to play this off?!"

Just then, another round of shots arrived at our table, probably ordered by Craig. They were blue, and seemed to give off a mysterious glow. Everyone grabbed one, leaving one left on the tray for me.

"Oh come on (Y/N), party with us."

"Yeah, live it up (Y/N)."

"Let's get drunk!!!"

"No thank you, I don't drin-"

I couldn't get through my sentence before Craig was forcing the shot into my hand, and titling my head back so I could swallow it. As I feel the liquid go down my throat, I almost choke at the unexpected sensation. I lift my head back up, trying to get a gulp of air after almost drowning from a shot. I tried to regain my composure, just about to yell at Craig when I feel my knees buckle, and I fall into Amanda's arms. She looks down and laughs at me, while I am throughly confused.

"What was that?" I ask, not understanding how something so small could have such a big impact on my body.

"Moonshine, it's this bars specialty." She laughs and she puts me standing back upright. My mind was swimming as I watched Amanda's face blur and the room swirled around me. How could one drink have this much of an effect on me? It was as if I had just woken up, and the music and the lights of the club seemed really enticing.

"Come on Amanda, let's go dance!" I say as I grab her hand and lead her over to the dance floor where teenagers and the other patrons are dancing and grinding under the smooth lights of the club.

"Finally, now you've got some fun in you (Y/N)!"

We jumped into the mass of bodies together, and I quickly got to dancing. I was never really one for dancing in front of people, but it has always been a secret passion of mine. Often times I would find myself in my room with music blaring loudly form my headphones as I jumped about and just let myself loose. My mom had walked in on one of my jamming sessions once and laughed at me, so I had to start locking my door. I swayed my hips and put my hands above my head, allowing myself to find a rhythm and get lost in it.

"Wow, you are really good at this (Y/N)!" Amanda shouted above the blaring music.

"Thank- Amanda?" I turned around to respond to her, but I didn't see her anywhere.

I quickly turn around looking throughout the club, and walk out of the mass of bodies to looks for her. But I found myself stumbling over my own feet, tripping forward before slamming into someone. I feel strong arms on my shoulders, holding me upright so I wouldn't fall over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" I look up to be meet with warm brown eyes, only to be awfully surprised by the face I see staring back down at me.

"(Y/N)!" He yells over the music.

"Dan!" He pulls me over to an area of tables, getting away from the music so we could hear each other.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" He demands, keeping a firm grip on my arm.

Just my luck. The one night in history that I ended up at a club happened to be the one night he was here to. Also just my luck that I would run into him. Dan was a family friend, and after my uncle had died a few years back he has kind of taken over the role as that cool uncle that takes you out bowling for no reason. Him and my mom have been friends since high school, and she often let me go with him to the grump space on the weekends.

I enjoyed sitting down with him and Arin and playing video games on the grump couch. They had offered to have me in a guest grumps video, but I had politely declined, I didn't ever want them to think that I had been hanging out with them just because of their popularity. They knew that I had this fear though, and we're always nice to me. Well, all besides Ross, but he is Ross. Dan had been my ride to school ever since I stared high school. My parents both work, and my dad was already at the office by eight, and my mom worked nights so she often wouldn't wake up until ten or later. My parents have constantly told him that they were eternally grateful, and being the guy he is, he always brushed it off, saying it was no big deal. Once he said that he would ask them for a favor back if he needed it, just to make them feel like they were offering him something in return.

Of course, none of this was beside the fact that I had been pining over him since high school started. I mean come on, how could anyone resist that amazing smile or the fluffy halo of hair that perfectly framed his chiseled cheekbones? Or when he tied his hair back so you could actually see the day's worth of stubble accumulating on his face, or when he would hear a song on the radio in his car and tune up the volume so he could rock out. The way he sang was angelic, and how he totally got into music, I occasionally had to remind him to open his eyes because he was driving.

"Um, (Y/N)? Jesus Christ how plastered are you?" He mumbled to himself. "I'm going to ask you again, What in the hell are you doing here!"

"Uhh, Tom was having a party tonight, and he invited me?" I sounded unsure of myself, shrinking under Dan's intense gaze, suddenly feeling like I shouldn't be here, which I knew in the first place.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Ummm..." He had caught me. I had told them that I were going over to Amanda's house. Honestly I was not expecting to go to this party, but Amanda had decided to drag me out anyways.

"That's not okay, you know that. I'm taking you home (Y/N)."

Uh oh. If my parents find out where I had been they would probably ground me for a month. Dan grabbed my arm and pulled me farther into the rows of tables, and after a short while I could make out the rest of the grumps sitting together and laughing. I guessed that they had come out after work.

"(Y/N)! Oh my god!" Suzy was immediately up out of her seat, pulling me into a tight hug. She had always been like a second mother to me, considering I never saw mine very often. She quickly released me, but then turned into reprimanding mode.

"What are you doing here! You're 16. Any actively you could possible engage in here is illegal. You know that."

"I know Suzy." I looked down at my feet shamefully, twisting my hands together.

"That's why I'm taking her home." I heard Dan pitch in, but this is where things began to get blurry. I guess the alcohol was finally getting to me. The room started to spin again, and I took a step sideways, suddenly becoming off balance. Dan caught me, steadying me.

"Jesus. Alright guys, I'm headed out. I'll see you on Wednesday for another sesh." He grabbed his jacket and his keys off the table.

I vaguely hear the other grumps reply but at this point, I couldn't really make out anything. I feel Dan's hand on my back, leading me out of the hot air of the club. When we reach the door, he opens it and I instantly rush outside, feeling the relief of the cool night air. Being out of Dan's hold, I become unsteady, and I feel my knees buckle as I fall to the ground, becoming lightheaded. I turn over to the side, heaving once and feeling the little contents of my stomach spilling out onto the pavement outside the club. I quickly scoot away in discuss and embarrassment. I put my hands beside me, trying to steady myself as I feel the lightheadedness return. I suddenly feel a presence beside me, and I look over to see Dan crouching down next to me, a smoothing hand running circles into my back.

"What am I going to do with you?" He ponders out loud.

I feel myself sinking into the feeling of his hand on my back, focusing on anything besides the swimming feeling in my head. I breath out and shiver, the cold night air finally chilling my skin. I wrap my arms around myself to try and keep in some warmth and Dan seems to notice my movement. He shrugs off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders.

"Come on kid, let's get you home."

He grabs my hand, and pulls me up, sliding an arm around my waist. I wrap an arm around his shoulder, and lean on him, keeping myself stable as we walk to his car. I lean against the car as he opens the door for me. I slid into the car, and he shuts the door behind me, walking around the car to hop into the driver seat. I fumble with the buckle, trying to pull it around me, but getting my arm caught in the process.

"(Y/N) how many drinks did you have? You can't even buckle your seatbelt." Dan reprimands, and reached over to grab the belt from my hand, quickly putting it into the lock.

"Mnnnn, Moonshine." I mange to mumble out as he puts the key into the ignition, and back out of the parking lot.

"Ah, that makes sense. You know you shouldn't be drinking, you're underage."

"I knowwwww... But I didnnnn't *hiccup* want toooooo. Craaaaaaaig made meee."

"What? You wanna try that sentence again?" He laughs to himself, clearly amused at my inebriated state.

"Hmffff. It's not funnnnnnyyyy."

"You're right, it's hilarious. But seriously, you take better care of yourself baby girl."

It wasn't an unusual nickname. Dan often called me this when he was worried. It didn't stop the blush from rising up on my face though. I look over, seeing the street light coming in through the car window, making his hair look like a halo. His eyes were cold, locked on the road, and his eyebrows were knit together as if he was deep in thought. His face looked angelic in the dim light, and I looked back at the road, feeling another blush rise on my face at the thoughts filling my mind.

I knew it was wrong. Dan was almost 40 and I was 16. That is so wrong. And he is like an uncle to me, someone I look up to and admire. I wasn't able to resist it in my drunken state, and images popped up in my mind. How he would slowly lean in, and stroke my hair. I would feel the soft press of his lips against mine. How my hands would wrap around the back of his neck, and I would pull him closer to me, kissing him impossibly deeper. I would be breathless, but I didn't care. I would never want the moment to end. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he slowed to a stop outside of my house. We were here already?

I looked over at Dan, suddenly realizing the reason we were here, and feeling sheepish again. I step out of the car, feeling the cool air on my face. After the car ride, I was able to calm down enough to that I was able to walk. I go up to the door, and knock, Dan keeping a close follow behind me. No answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, my parents aren't home?" I reach under the plant to grab the spare key, quickly slipping it in the door and opening it, turning on the light.

"Oh, where are they?" Dan's voice startled me, I forgot he was standing behind me. I turn around to see him looking around the room, as if my parents would appear if he looked hard enough.

"Uh, I think they went out for the weekend. I think one of their friends invited them to Vegas to casino hop with them."

I slip my shoulders out of his coat, hanging it up on the coat rack next to me so he could grab it when he went out. Before I could shrug out of it, he puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him with curious eyes.

"I think that you should stay with me for the night. You are not going to have a pleasant wake up tomorrow, and I really don't think that you should be alone."

Dan had left me home alone many times before. Besides, I'm 16, he knows I can handle myself.

"Uh Dan, you know I can handle myself."

"I know, but it would give me some piece of mind. Besides, after tonight you aren't really in any place to be arguing with my judgement. And I'm started to not trust yours baby girl."

I look down, slowly nodding my head in approval. Not really that I agreed with what he was saying, but that nickname just made me feel so submissive. It was weird. I felt a wave of heat roll though my stomach as he said that.

"Now go upstairs and grab a change of clothes, we are headed back to my house."

I silently walk upstairs to my bedroom and grab a teeshirt and another pair of jeans. I shove my toothbrush and deodorant inside a backpack and sling it over my back as I head head down the stairs. As I return I see Dan leaning against the front door, and he opens it for me as I walk outside. We sit in silence on the way to his house, I feel to intimidate to make conversation. The ride isn't long, and after a short while we arrive. I pick up my bag and exit the car, following Dan to the porch and patiently waiting as he opened the door.

Since Barry had moved out, Dan had a free room in his house that I had all but claimed as mine. I stayed over a lot when I was younger, my parents too afraid to leave me home alone when they went out of town. But since I had turned 16 they had decided that I was old enough to handle myself home alone for the night. I still stayed at Dan's occasionally if they were gone for an extended period, but it was nice to be back.

I immediately made a b-line for the guest room, but before I could make it halfway down the hall Dan stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" I turned around only to be met with Dan's intense gaze.

"Um, to my room. To sleep."

"No. Now that you able to form coherent sentences, we need to have a discussion on what happened tonight."

Oh man. That was not a good sign. Dan normally told me off once, then let things go. Apparently he was actually serious about it this time.

"Why do I feel like this discussion is going to be heavily one sided reprimanding?" I mumble, a little embarrassed that Dan wasn't letting this go.

"Because you need to hear it."

I sat down on the couch next to Dan, and he shifts his position so that he is facing me.

"Wanna explain to me why you were at a party tonight? Not only did your parents not know you were there, but you were there illegally. You got drunk and could have ended up doing some really irresponsible things. Or worse, someone could have done something to you. I don't know what I'd do if I found out that something had happened to you. What if someone had taken advantage of you (Y/N)!"

Dan's quick burst of anger startled me, and my eyes darted down to my hands where my fingers nervously winded together. I hadn't ever seen this type of anger out of him, especially not directed at me. It almost made me want to cry. I looked up when I feel Dan's hand resting gently on my shoulder, a defeated look on his face.

"Look (Y/N), I'm sorry about all of this. But seriously consider what could have happened. I care about you. And I couldn't ever let myself live if I knew that something happened to you, let alone something I could have prevented. I worry about you, sometimes too much. But if tonight is any indication than I have the right to worry. You really scared me. So would you please promise me that your not gonna go doing something stupid and reckless like that again. You're gonna give this old man a heart attack."

He laughed lightly, looking up at me hopefully. How could I say no to those warm brown eyes?

"Of course. I promise. I honestly hadn't meant to be there, and I had been over at Amanda's house, but she dragged me out to the party. Not to mention the fact that I was very firm about not drinking, but Craig forced a shot down my throat anyways. I didn't like it. It felt like I was drowning."

I shudder at the thought and scrunch up my face, the moonshine hadn't tasted good either.

"Okay, I believe you. You should try and get some rest, it's nearly midnight."

"Okay, thank you. For everything Danny. I'm glad you were there."

"So am I."

And with that, I trudge off to bed. I place my bag at the foot at the bed, but realized that I forgot to get pajamas. I briefly considered sleeping in my clothes, but jeans aren't really comfy. After some deliberation, I walked up to Dan's door and lightly knock. He opens the door already in his pajamas, just a pair of boxers. I look up at the wide expanses of his chest, just now realizing how much taller he is than me.

"Hey, I forgot my pajamas, so could I borrow some comfy clothes to wear tonight?" I look around his room, really at anything to distract myself from staring at him. His chest is sculpted perfectly, with a lean tone to it, apparently his workout regime had been working better than I had given him credit for.

"Yeah, does a shirt and boxers sound okay. That's really all I've got besides sweatpants."

"Yup, anything works." He turned around and handed me an old faded rush teeshirt and some soft looking boxers. Looked comfy enough.

"Thank you." I say and use my hair to cover the surly evident blush on my face.

I turn around and take big steps as I stride out of his room and back to my bed. That is so wrong. Get it through your head (Y/N). He is almost 40!! That's just a little younger than my parents. Despite my constant struggle to keep my thoughts at bay, as soon as I changed into his clothes I was engulfed in his smell. There was something so therapeutic about it. I felt safe, like he was with me. Like I had a layer of him with me to protect me. I laid down and wrapped myself in the sheets, making a protective cocoon around myself. I grab a pillow and hug it to my chest, getting lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! A little short this time, but action packed.

I'm broken out of my haze of thoughts when I suddenly hear a noise from down the hall. I knew Dan was here, and I pass it off as him just doing something, after all, this was his house.

What strikes me as exceedingly strange is when I hear the noise again. It's muffled through the walls, but it sounds like... a moan? Maybe he stubbed his toe or something? I wouldn't put it passed him.

I climb out of bed and gently ease my way down the hallway, my curiosity getting the better of me.   
I see his door cracked open, and I gently pop my head into his room, taking a survey of the surroundings. 

Dan is laying down in the middle of his bed, which is way too big for any one person. He is tossing and turning, seeming quite restless. Maybe he is having a nightmare? I know that sometimes he gets those when he sleeps on his back.

I slowly tiptoe into the room, and I reach the side of his bed. Even in the darkness of the room I can see the blush on his face. Actually, it spreads across his face and chest, it looks more like he is overheating. I go to put my hand on his shoulder, but I am frozen in place as I hear a moan come out of his mouth. 

Did I really just hear that right? Another, louder this time confirms it for me. I realize that I shouldn't be here. I should go back to my room and just forget this ever happened, and maybe try to get some sleep. 

"(Y/N)..."

Um... excuse me? I think I am going crazy at this point. Something about the way he said it made heat rush straight to my pussy. Damn. I really shouldn't be here.

"Fuck, (Y/N). Please..."

Dan looks so wrecked, his hands are above his head, gripping his pillow so tight I'm afraid that he might rip them. His legs twist and twine, as if he just can't get comfortable. He starts to pant, I guess the heat is finally affecting him.

What if I just helped him out? Oh my god! (Y/N) did you really just think that?! I mean, of course I like Dan, how couldn't I. But I can't do that! He is 40! What part of that don't you understand (Y/N)! 

Another moan floats out of his mouth, and I just can't help myself. My hand rests on his shoulder, and I was right, he is burning up.

He suddenly kicks that blankets off, and his hard on is more than obvious. 

I look away, and I feel the blush begin to crawl up my cheeks. Am I really about to do this?

My hand trails lower down his body, from his shoulder down his torso, eventually resting on his stomach. His jerking seems to settle a little, comforted by a presence.

I let my hand trail even lower, resting on his hip.

"Please! Please."

He sounds so desperate. I lightly rest my hand over the bulge in his boxers. Damn! He's got to be like 7 or 8 inches, what the hell. I mean, I guess he does sing about his dick for a living.

I freeze, remembering that I had never actually done this before. I mean, I've seen it plenty of times at parties, and a few pornos but I've never actually given someone a handjob. Or a blowjob. Or just literally anything. I am suddenly realizing how under qualified I am to do this.

Another moan from Dan encourages me to rub a little harder. I gently reach up and hook my fingers in the waistband of his boxers. Hesitantly I pull them down. 

His giant cock springs out, surprising me, making me yelp a little. I look up to see his expression, but thankfully he still seems to be asleep. 

I look in wonder at his dick, I'd never actually been this intimate with one before. I mean sure boyfriends in the past had been a little to aggressive in cuddling. But this way something different. This was a man's cock, standing tall and with some sizable girth.

I slowly wrap my hand around it, trying to remember what I had seen in porn. Up and down, slowly. I was getting some resistance. Oh yeah, I need lube. Well now isn't really the time to go digging for that. But I think I had seen people use saliva before.

I gently reach my head out and lick, from bottom to top.

"Fuck, mm... So good." 

Dan hands reach out and rest on my head, trapping me inches from his cock. Ummm, okay I guess this is a blowjob now.

Again, I lick from the bottom up to the top, knowing I would need the slickness. I move up to the tip and lick that as well, and I think one of my friend had told me to pay particular attention to that area. I swirl my tongue around, and gentle wrap my lips around the whole tip. 

"Ahh, (Y/N)."

I stop, looking up, is he awake? His hands thread into my hair, holding the back of my head. I guess not. 

Now I begin, slowing inching downward, trying to fit as much of him in my mouth as possible. It was only my first time, and he was massive, I could only fit about half in before I felt him hit the back of my throat. I slide up again, going back to give some attention to the tip.

"Fuck (Y/N), so good. Yeah, so good for Daddy."

Wasn't expecting that one, but good to know about as a card in my pocket. I sink back down again, trying to fit more in my mouth every time. Dan's hands gently force my head farther down, forcing me to choke. I pull back up, needed a breath, but try to go down again.

I establish a slow rhythm, up and down and up and down. Dan's hands tighten in my hair, and I assume he must be getting close.

"Shit, baby girl. I'm close."

Okay (Y/N), just keep the rhythm. It feels interesting, not bad per say, but if it was anybody else I don't think I would like it. 

"Fuck (Y/N), shit baby. I gonna cum."

I feel his cum in ropes down my throat, and I do my best to attach myself to his dick, trying to swallow it all. It's not a bad taste, a little salty, like a stale pretzel, but like a pretzel smoothie. The warm liquid slides down my throat, and I slowly pull off, licking around to make sure none spilled. I couldn't leave any evidence.

His hands slowly let go of my head, and I move back to look at his expression. He looks blissed out, and content. His arms seem to reach for me, trying to pull me down to cuddle with him. But I manage to slip out of his grasp, and gently tiptoe to the other side of the room.

I take one final look at him before slipping out the door. He grabs a pillow and spoons it, his hair splaying out everywhere. It's cute. I sigh and turn around headed back to my room.

I flop down on my bed and try to fall asleep, hoping Dan doesn't wake up and realize anything. I know he could never like me back. But after the moans from tonight, I'm starting to wonder if I could really have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for a while, I always a knew this was where I wanted the story to go, but finding words that fit was difficult. Thanks for all the support guys!

**Author's Note:**

> You sat through the chapter, good job. But yeah, I really edit more than I write, so if you ever need an editor for Game grumps shit, message me. I have a few other fandoms I like, so just message me and ask and I'll tell you if I'm willing to edit (I'm kind of picky.)


End file.
